I Believe In Dreams
by Rei Minomiko
Summary: Songfic in Syaoran's POV, minna! Immediately follows after that avalanche thingie when Syaoran piggy-back carried Sakura...Really sweet one-shot, if I do say so myself! ^-^


Disclaimer: The fic is the only thing that's mine: characters aren't, unfortunately. All rights to this amazing anime belong to CLAMP, Kodansha, yadda yadda yadda, so don't waste your time trying to come after me. You're 'corporate bogeyman' won't be getting anything valuable from me anyway, except for a bunch of lousy grades, some cookie crumbs, a Pentel point 5 pen, and crumpled research papers.  
  
Autho's Notes: I kinda borrowed this storyline from my friend Shinrai, so if she stumbles upon this little fic, hey, dre, this is all for and because of you!  
  
(The song that Rai used for this fic was recorded by SIDE A, and the song's title is I Believe. Okay, okay. So we're Filipino, now shoot us!)  
  
~denotes lyrics  
  
1.1 I BELIEVE by Shinrai and Rei-chan  
  
  
  
~Lying in the gloom,  
  
Of my lonely room,  
  
Thinking of how to reach you,  
  
Dreaming of having you...  
  
I laid Sakura carefully back down on her bed, before straightening up and wiping the sweat that had gathered on my brow with the back of my hand. In spite of the temperature hovering below freezing point, I was sweating. She had given me a scare out there that took a good twenty years out of me. Seeing her pass out on the snow a while ago scared the wits out of me, and that alone was enough to alarm me. Fear wasn't exactly an emotion I was accustomed to feeling just yet.  
  
And the same goes for confusion. As I quietly watched her sleeping form my thoughts started drifting back to the time when I had stopped calling her Kinomoto and started calling her by her first name...  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
I slid open the balcony doors and slipped outside, the cool night breeze fanning my blushing face as I leaned out the veranda, my thoughts on the elevator incident a few hours ago. Watching Sakura fall down that seemingly endless pit left me with an ache so intense that I was helpless to stop myself from calling out her name. And when I saw her poised above the Float, all safe and sound, I did the first thing that came into my mind and took her in my arms.  
  
So relieved was I that she was safe that I didn't care whether what I did was right or not.  
  
Now, as I watched the sky slowly filtering itself into darkness, I finally admitted to myself the one thing that I had been trying to deny over and over again.  
  
I love her.  
  
Crap, I know.  
  
But I do.  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
~I believe in dreams,  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
I believe that toy balloons  
  
Can reach and touch the moon...  
  
It took me a long time to finally accept the reality of my feelings for Sakura. At first I had repeatedly denied to myself the true depth of my feelings for her. Falling in love with the girl whom I have always considered as my rival over everything was a pretty impossible thing to happen, and for weeks I had tried--unsuccessfully--to ignore the insistent thudding of my heart whenever she was near. But my emotions won, and after realizing how much she really meant to me, I started berating myself about how I could possibly tell her how I feel.  
  
And, believe me, mustering my courage for admission was taking a whole lot longer than the denial and realization stages…  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
After yet another failed attempt at confessing on the bridge, no thanks to that flying stuffed bear for that matter, I nagged myself mercilessly at home. What was I thinking? How could I possibly hope to have Sakura's love when the mere fact of admitting to her how I feel about her was enough to send me into a coma? How can I possibly deem myself worthy of her love when I can't even bring myself to tell her how I really feel about her?  
  
"Loser." I sneered at myself, staring at my own reflection on the shining blade surface of my sword before slashing it cleanly through the air. `You can handle magic, you can take on even the most powerful of all the Clow Cards, but you can't even tell the one you love how you feel!'  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
~I don't have the courage and the will  
  
To say the words but I can feel  
  
That what's inside me is for real…  
  
Last night, as I was watching the fire in the lodge, I couldn't help but think about Sakura. The way she looked and moved, the way her emerald eyes crinkled merrily whenever she smiled…  
  
God, she was beautiful.  
  
"Oh, Sakura." I mumbled absently to myself, thoughts of her racing around my mind as I stared at the flickering orange flames.  
  
I didn't know that she had been awake that time, so imagine my surprise when she suddenly ask me why I called her name. I mumbled, I babbled, I stuttered, but never got around to telling her how I feel.  
  
As I watched her dance around the porch while snow fell around her in soft flakes, I had a sudden urge to tell her how I feel. She was actually the one who opened the topic for me. Telling her that I had indeed broken off my engagement with Meilin paved the way for my profession of love.  
  
But, then again, I guess the moment just wasn't meant to be…  
  
~Oh, and I know someday  
  
I'll have the chance to prove and say  
  
The secret words would come your way  
  
I know I'll have the chance someday…  
  
At first I thought that this ski trip was going to be it. I had the perfect setting and ambiance. But no matter how perfect the whole setup was, I still couldn't bring myself to tell her that I—  
  
Sigh.  
  
Why is this so hard for me, anyway?  
  
~'Cause I believe in dreams…  
  
And I believe in miracles  
  
I believe that toy balloons  
  
Can reach and touch the moon…  
  
When the avalanche came and Daidouji tearfully told me that Sakura and Hiiragizawa were still out up there in the mountains, I had half a mind to go out there through the snowstorm and fetch her myself. If things had just gone my way, I would have done that.  
  
I would have given everything up just for her to be safe.  
  
The moment I saw her and Hiiragizawa walking slowly towards the cottage, safe and unscathed, relief washed over my body in waves, making me almost weak in the knees. But this was short-lived and was quickly replaced by that of worry as I watched her crumple to an exhausted heap on the snow. I was genuinely scared that she would get sick, so I offered to piggyback carry her up to her room.  
  
And now here I am…  
  
~I don't have the courage and the will  
  
To say the words but I can feel  
  
That what's inside me is for real…  
  
I heard Sakura sigh a little in her sleep. Being careful not to disturb her peaceful form, I slowly knelt by her bedside and gazed down at her beautiful face, savoring every detail without the fear of getting caught staring. Will I ever get around to telling you how I feel about you, Sakura-chan?  
  
"Will I?" I whispered to her softly, gently stroking her soft cheek with my hand. She emitted a soft noise and my hand stilled. "I know I will. You know how I know?" A soft smile spread over my face as she blindly turned to follow my touch. "Of course you don't, but I'm going to tell you anyway." I leaned forward until my face was only inches away from her ear. "Because not telling you," I began softly, my eyes focused on her closed lids, "will also be similar to not loving you. And it's quite obvious that I don't want that to happen."  
  
~Oh and I know someday  
  
I'll have the chance to prove and say  
  
The secret words would come your way  
  
I know I'll have the chance someday…  
  
I shifted slightly in my position, being very careful not to jolt her awake as I did so. I didn't want to disturb her sleep with my fidgeting. I stray strand of thread on her pink bedspread caught my eye and I gently brushed it away, before going back to just watching her sleep.  
  
After all, it IS my own cowardly fault that Sakura still doesn't know how I feel about her.  
  
~Chance for me to say…  
  
Stray wisps of her auburn hair were hanging over her face. With a shaking hand—from the cold or the nerves, I wasn't really sure—I gently pushed those wayward strands away and tucked them behind one small ear for good measure.  
  
"Daisuki."  
  
~That I love you…  
  
Oh, I love you…  
  
Yes I love you…  
  
Oh I love you…  
  
My breath stilled as I heard myself whisper those words. I didn't know where they came from. It was as if my lips had acted on their own free will. I stared at Sakura's serene face, genuinely scared that she would wake up and hear me. Thankfully, she didn't.  
  
She went on sleeping like an angel.  
  
~I believe in dreams  
  
I believe my dreams will all come true…  
  
Slowly, I stood up from where I knelt by her bed. I have been in her bedroom for too long already, and I didn't want people -Daidouji Tomoyo in particular—getting any ideas about Sakura and I. At least not yet.  
  
I moved to the door and reached for the knob, pausing only to look back at Sakura's sleeping form before I opened the door.  
  
Today might not be the time for admission yet, but someday, I will tell her those same words.  
  
And on that someday, she wouldn't be fast asleep.  
  
~I believe it would all come true  
  
Oh, I believe, I believe  
  
I believe it would all come true  
  
Oh, I've got faith to believe  
  
2 I believe it will all come true…  
  
OWARI  
  
Rai: How'd you guys like it? BTW, if anyone wants an mp3 of the song, feel free to email me and I'll see if I can find one for yah. 'kay? 


End file.
